2013 Formula One Season
, Sebastian Vettel.]] The 2013 Formula One season will be the 64th season of FIA Formula One motor racing. It will be the final season of the current 2.4 litre V8 engines, which are to be replaced in be environmentally-friendly and more fuel-efficient 1.6 litre V6 turbochanged engines. The defending Constructors' Champions will be , who secured their third consectutive title at the . The defending Drivers' Champion will be Sebastian Vettel. Teams and Drivers Entry List |team = Infiniti Red Bull Racing |chassis = ? |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 1 |firstdriver= Sebastian Vettel |firstdriverrounds= None |seconddrivernumber= 2 |seconddriver= Mark Webber |seconddriverrounds= None |testdrivers= }} ? }} |team = Scuderia Ferrari |chassis = ? |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 3 |firstdriver= Fernando Alonso |firstdriverrounds= None |seconddrivernumber= 4 |seconddriver= Felipe Massa |seconddriverrounds= None |testdrivers= Davide Rigon }} |team = Vodafone McLaren Mercedes |chassis = ? |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 5 |firstdriver= Jenson Button |firstdriverrounds= None |seconddrivernumber= 6 |seconddriver= Sergio Pérez |seconddriverrounds= None |testdrivers= }} ? }} |team = Lotus F1 Team |chassis = ? |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 7 |firstdriver= Kimi Räikkönen |firstdriverrounds= None |seconddrivernumber= 8 |seconddriver= Romain Grosjean |seconddriverrounds= None |testdrivers= }} ? }} |team = Mercedes AMG Petronas F1 Team |chassis = ? |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 9 |firstdriver= Nico Rosberg |firstdriverrounds= None |seconddrivernumber= 10 |seconddriver= Lewis Hamilton |seconddriverrounds= None |testdrivers= }} ? }} |team = Sauber F1 Team |chassis = ? |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 11* |firstdriver= Nico Hülkenberg |firstdriverrounds= None |seconddrivernumber= 12* |seconddriver= Esteban Gutiérrez |seconddriverrounds= None |testdrivers= Robin Frijns }} |team = Sahara Force India F1 Team |chassis = ? |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 14 |firstdriver= }} TBA |firstdriverrounds= None |seconddrivernumber= 15 |seconddriver= }} TBA |seconddriverrounds= None |testdrivers= }} ? }} |team = Williams F1 Team |chassis = ? |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 16 |firstdriver= Pastor Maldonado |firstdriverrounds= None |seconddrivernumber= 17 |seconddriver= Valtteri Bottas |seconddriverrounds= None |testdrivers= }} ? }} |team = Scuderia Toro Rosso |chassis = ? |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 18* |firstdriver= Daniel Ricciardo |firstdriverrounds= None |seconddrivernumber= 19* |seconddriver= Jean-Éric Vergne |seconddriverrounds= None |testdrivers= }} ? }} |team = Caterham F1 Team |chassis = ? |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 20* |firstdriver= Charles Pic |firstdriverrounds= None |seconddrivernumber= 21* |seconddriver= }} TBA |seconddriverrounds= None |testdrivers= }} ? }} |team = Marussia F1 Team |chassis = ? |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 22 |firstdriver= Timo Glock |firstdriverrounds= None |seconddrivernumber= 23 |seconddriver= Max Chilton |seconddriverrounds= None |testdrivers= }} ? }} * Which driver would use which number is currently not confirmed. Official FIA entry list relased on December 1st, 2012. Dates Drivers Confirmed Team Changes * was put up for sale by its owners, and there were several prospective buyers. A buyer was not found before the 30 November deadline, and the team have not been included in the 2013 entry list. Driver Changes "Reserve" means test or third driver * Valtteri Bottas: (reserve) → (driver) * Pedro de la Rosa: (driver) → no drive * Esteban Gutiérrez: (reserve) → (driver) * Lewis Hamilton: (driver) → (driver) * Nico Hülkenberg: (driver) → (driver) * Narain Karthikeyan: (driver) → no drive * Kamui Kobayashi: (driver) → no drive * Sergio Pérez: (driver) → (driver) * Charles Pic: (driver) → (driver) * Michael Schumacher: (driver) → Retirement * Bruno Senna: (driver) → no drive * Max Chilton: (reserve) → (driver) Calendar Race Schedule * Most official race titles will include sponsors. † The race is scheduled to be held at the Nürburgring, but due to financial difficulties, the Hockenheimring could take over the running of the German Grand Prix. Nothing has been confirmed yet. ‡ July 21 has been set aside for a race in Europe, which meant the German Grand Prix is to take place a week earlier than planned. This, however, does not mean that there definitely will be a race on July 21. § Due to a conflict with a University American Football game, which could attract 100,000 people, the organizers of the United States Grand Prix wish to move the race to another weekend. The only feasible option is a swap of dates with the Brazilian Grand Prix, who are unlikely to willing to move from their position as the final race on the calendar. Calendar changes * Cancelled races: ** The inaugural Grand Prix of America was originally scheduled to take place on June 16th, but was cancelled due to the organisers being unable to acquire the required permits and license in time. Instead, the event will début in . * Races on the 2012 calendar, but not the 2013 calendar: ** The European Grand Prix is dropped from the calendar. The circuit, the Valencia Street Circuit is due to alternate with the Circuit de Catalunya as the Spanish Grand Prix. * Races on the 2013 calendar, and not on the 2012 calendar: ** A race in Europe will take place on July 21st. This resulted in a change from the provisional calendar, as it forces the German Grand Prix to take place a week earlier than initially planned. The Grand Prix or circuit is yet to be confirmed. ** The Red Bull Ring, which would host the Austian Grand Prix, is currently in a strong position in to host the extra race. ** However, the primary choice appears to be a return of the Turkish Grand Prix (which last took place in 2011). The circuit, Istanbul Park, has gone under a change of ownership, however, the Turkish Government is unwilling to supply additional funds, which may damage Turkey's abiltiy to host the race. ** Another option is the return of the French Grand Prix (which last took place in 2008). There are two possible venues for the French GP, the Circuit Paul Ricard (which hosted in the 1970s and 1980s) and Circuit de Nevers Magny-Cours (which hosted in the 1990s and 2000s). * Circuit changes: ** The German Grand Prix is scheduled to switch back to the Nürburgring from the Hockenheimring as per the agreement between the two circuits, subject to confirmation. The Nürburgring has fallen into financial trouble, and they may be unable to prduce sufficient funding to host the Grand Prix. * Schedule changes: **All races from the British Grand Prix onwards are moved forward one round, due to the Grand Prix of America being dropped. ** The Japanese Grand Prix and the Korean Grand Prix swap places, with Korea now the fourteeth round and Japan the fifteenth round. Results and Standings Pre-season testing Race Results Note: July 21st has been set aside for a race in Europe, as round 10. Driver Placings |} Team Placings |} Notes Category:Formula One Seasons Category:2013 Formula One Season